


What Color Is The Sky?

by Tanoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanoshi/pseuds/Tanoshi
Summary: When you're born, your born into the world with two things: not knowing who your soulmate is, and eyes that cant see color until you look in the eyes of sad soul mate.Keith never looks other directly in the eye though, he's to afraid to find out who is soulmate may be. He's scared they'll reject them for how he acts or how he looks. But then Shiro comes along. And he wants to look up so bad but aniexty is a bitch so he'll pass.





	What Color Is The Sky?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing as a hobby so this story will more than likely be like 3 or 5 chapters. IDK about the words though. I think they'll be enough in each chapter to suffice.

 

 

Keith was 10 when he started to contemplate if he wanted to find his soul mate.

It was during a lecture his teacher was giving an about soul mates and how you'll know when you found them. He remembers the lecture being long and a bit boring in the being since the teachers talked about how he found his soul mate and how he already knew that they were the one. It was super sappy and made Keith gag causing the class to giggle at his reaction. 

 

He remembers how the teacher gave him a stern look before rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath. Afterward, he started to go into the science of soul mates and how what parts of the body leads us to not see color till we meet them. This was the part of the lecture when his teacher asked them what color do they think the sky is? It was questioned that stuck with Keith with all the way from lunch, to recess, to the end of the day when he was walking home. He remembers how he looked up at the sky while walking and wondered what color was the sky. 

 

It was sunset so the sky could be any color right now. Was it bright yellow? Pink? Gold? But then again, what did those colors look like? Where they ugly or pretty? These were questions that Keith decided to ask his dad when he finally arrived home. It took him a moment to ask since as soon as he came in his dad welcomed him and told him to get ready for dinner. His stomach growled at that remember that he had skipped lunch his lunch period since his friend Lance needed to copy off his math that he took a day earlier. 

He took his shoes off at the door and slipped on his slippers to go upstairs to freshen up. When he came back down the food was ready and took a seat at the old wooden table that he's sure been around since he was born." Thank you for the meal" both Keith and his dad said before digging into their food.

 

"So how was school?" His dad said with a warm smile." It was alright. I had to skip lunch since Lance needed help studying for that math test that my class took yesterday." "Oh yeah, he was sick wasn't he? Is he doing better now?" Keith nodes causing the sauce on his mouth to fly onto the table." He's doing better. But he still needs to wear that weird doctor mask so he doesn't get anyone else sick." Keith's dad hums with acknowledgment before taking a gulp of his cherry Pepsi. They fall into comfortable silence before Keith brings up the question that has been scratching at the back of his brain since he came home.

 

"Dad, what color is the sky?" 

 

It's an innocent question that leaves his dad silent for a moment as he looks Keith in the eye. It's as if he's looking for the answer in Keith's eye for the answer and he's sure he's found out it but not sure to say it. He raises a brow of concern at his father and asks if he's alright. He mutters a soft yeah before looking out the window with a sad smile. "We knew it'll come up sooner or later.." 

 

We? Who's we? Keith wonders. He doesn't have time to wonder since his father turns to him with a serious sort of look. It puts 10-year-old Keith on edge." Keith...do you remember...do you remember when your mother died?" He stops chewing his food and his dad suddenly serious attitude, but he still answers by giving a shake of the head." I thought so. Well, let me tell something incredible. When your mother was alive the sky would be all sorts of colors. Orange, blue, red, yellow, pink,  and more. But the color that I always saw was looming sorta over the rest was..violet." 

 

"Violet?"

 

"Yes, violet. You see son when you find your soul mate its something special. Sure you get to see other colors now, but the one that you'll see most will be your soul mates eye color. It was so nice to be reminded that I had my soul mate just by looking up. All I could think about was her and her alone." He looks over at Keith with a warm smile as he reaches out his hand to ruffle his hair." I can still see her too, actually." Keith's remembers how his eyes widen at his dad statement. He couldn't remember a thing about his mother beside the gentle touch and telling him how much she loved him while she laid in a bed in an overly bright room.

 

"You can still see her? How? Where is she? What does she look?" It was a rush of question that made Kieth's laugh wholeheartedly as he retracted his hand to wipe a lone tear that had been spilling down his cheek." In you, Keith. I can still see her in you." Keith stares dumbfounded at his dad as if he just said Keith had grown a tail." How?

 

"Well you may not see it yet but you have her eyes. They're just as violet hers but a little darker than her own. And your personality is almost identical to hers as well with how you both are very determent, cant take no for an answer, and share the trait of staying true to yourselves. But you are different from her, which is good, I want you to just be yourself. What I'm trying to say, Keith..is that once you find your soul mate...they basically become your world. The key for you to see colors all around. But, if they die before you..then color starts to fade away."

Keith stops eating all together at the sound of his dad's voice cracking as well as the sudden knowledge of losing color. It just seemed kinda crazy to Kieth that color can be taken away from you just because you lose your soul mate. If that's the case then..his dad must have already lost it right? When he asked his father he replied with a low 'yes' and he began t explain however since his mother died that colors are slowly fading away. He said the only color that remained bright and beautiful, was Keith's eyes and somethings that were violet.

 

When Keith went to bed that night, he stayed a little while longer just staring at the night sky. Since his town was middle of nowhere there was no light pollution that hinders him from seeing how many stars lit the sky tonight. He wondered if the stars will still be as bright as they are now once he found his soul mate. His soul mate. 

 

Thinking about it made his stomach turn with now knowing that if he lost them, then he'll no longer see colors and be as sad and lonely as his father. And if Keith's eyes are the only remembrance of his mother for his dad, then he can't just leave him.  He doesn't wanna just leave his dad all lonely at home by himself. He doesn´t even wanna find his soul mate really if they will eventually leave him to be sad lonely. He might not even like his soul mate for all he knows.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Keith was 16 when he was positive that he didn't want to find his soul mate now. 

 

It had been a regular day with only a few things bugging Keith. One was seeing countless couples in the hallway that couldn't keep their hands off of one another, and it just made Keith gag with how gross it all looked. Another thing that bugging Keith was his AP class that he currently has a D- in. 

 

Now granted, this isn't his first D but it's first D that he really cared about getting up since he had this plan of going off to the galaxy garrison. 

 

After the recent success of the landing on Jupiter, Keith had started to get into space and wanting to explore it. He wanted to be a pilot for the garrison rather than anything else since they didn't really suit him all that much. Plus he really wasn't planning on studying in college for god knows how long; so piloting was the best option. 

 

But even with that in mind, Keith still needed to go to college and maintain good grades. That includes high school which is totally kicking his ass right now with how unfit it seemed most of his teachers where. Most were old and dry and didn't understand how the new generation worked. If it were up to him, he'll let them all retire and hire some new ones. 

 

At that moment, Keith had bumped into someone since he was so lost in thought. He was ready to say sorry but I didn't fall from his lips as he looked up and came face to face with his boyfriend Henry. 

 

"Oh, hey Henry. I didn't see you there." 

 

He stood on the tip of toes to peck up at his cheek before reaching down to tangle their hands together. Henry looked at him with an expression that told Keith that he had something on his chest. An expression like these always made Keith stomach crunch up with anxiety, fearing the worst that would come from his mouth. The worst is that he wanted to break up. 

 

"Whats wrong?" he asked giving and small squeeze to his hand. Henry held Keith's worry gaze only for a moment before they dropped to the floor." I...y..mate." he mumbled out. Keith narrowed his eyes and knitted his eyebrows in question before asking his boyfriend to say it a little louder. And he did. Loud enough for Keith to hear, but not loud enough to drown out the reacting beating of Keith's heart. 

 

He suddenly felt pain in the chest as he now realized how much brighter Henry eyes looked even though he couldn't see the color. How had he not notice?It was so obvious now that he was staring..now he just felt like an idiot. 

 

Henry brought Keith over to his locker and started to explain to him how he meet his soulmate and what that meant to them. He said that he still liked and Keith and didn't want to suddenly jump from to him and then to his soul mate. It just felt wrong. 

 

And during that whole talk, Keith didn't say a single word but instead just looked down at his thumbs that he's been fiddling with. He stopped when he heard Henry say to him: " Keith answer me, please. I don't know what to do." 

 

Keith looked at him briefly with sadness written all over his face but forced a smile and blurted out that he should go be happy. Henry replied that he was happy. And Keith simple said not with the right person. 

 

Keith later that day down found himself crying on bleachers in the gym while everyone else was heading off to the auditorium for some speech and a performance from the Drama Club. He didn't lift his head when he heard the echo of footsteps that squeaked om the polish wood floors. Nor did he move a muscle as he felt a weight next to him and a tender touch on his shoulder. 

 

The silence was long till Lance said something that caused Keith head to jerk up." My soulmate died today." Lances voice was small and it made Keith's heart flinch with empathy towards his childhood friend." How...how do you know?" 

 

"I just know. It happens in the 2nd hour and I just felt this terrible clenching― like my heart was being ripped. And then for a brief moment. I saw it." 

 

Keiths wiped at his puffy eyes and asked what Lance he saw. "Colors. I saw colors Keith..and they where so..beautiful. I never imagined that they would..but know I'll...I'll n-never is a-able..to―" And then he fills into nothing but hiccuped breaths and clenched eyes that allowed the tears of a heartbroken boy fall on to his dark blue jeans. And Keith was there the whole time. 

 

Allowing his friend to just babble and cry on his shoulder for almost a whole 30 minutes. His tears had long been gone since he knew that he had to be there for his friend and not think of himself. When Lance's eyes finally dried, they began to talk about how dumb and pointless soul mates where. They began talking about their future and wondering if they'll everyone find that special someone, or in Lance's case another special someone. 

 

"I think I've made up my mind now," Keith said while he continued eating the half-empty bag of hot Cheetos he had bought earlier. They where kinda all crumbs now since they've been in his bag all day." What are talking about?" Lance asked him a raised brow. 

 

Keith laughs softly and said, "I don't want to find my soul mate." "You don't want to find your soul mate?" "I don't want to find my soul mate" You don't want to find your soul mate? like HIV positive or―" Keith narrowed his eyes in a dangerous like manner that said 'I won't hesitate to snap your neck'. 

 

Lance backed off with a small laugh before adding on that he won't allow him to do that. Keith asked why and Lance simple said because he wanted to be the best man at his wedding. Keith was very doubtful that he would get married but didn't want to crush Lances dreams.  

 

So he simply told him that he'll find his soulmate once Lance finds his." Keith, you know that's not possible. You cant keep your head down till I find my second soul mate." That may be true but studies have found that wearing sunglasses are able to prevent you from finding your soulmate. So.. I'll do that." 

 

Lance objected to it from the time they left the gym to the front door steps of Keith's house. He begged him not to do this to himself and not for Lance sake. But Keith had already made up his mind a long time ago back when he was ten, and now he was positive that this is what he wanted. 

 

There was no going back. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

And that leads to now. And that now being, where Keith is utterly fucked.  


End file.
